1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which permits the effective length of a flexible cable to be adjusted over a desired range.
2. Prior Art
Devices are known which can be secured to a flexible cable or rope intermediate its ends to cooperate with a free end of the cable or rope to adjust the effective length thereof. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,204, wherein a plurality of abutment elements are secured to a cable in spaced relationship along the cable intermediate its ends. A retaining element is joined to an end of the cable. By selectively joining the retaining element to one of the abutments, the effective length of the cable can be chosen.